Stylus is one of the important human-machine interfaces in modern electronic products. For example, tablet PCs and mobile phones such as those found in the Samsung Galaxy Note series and in the Microsoft Surface Series are equipped with styli for more accurate input.
As the tip of a stylus is generally smaller than a human's fingertip, more accurate input actions can be carried out, which is often applied to drawing or retouching software. In the above software, a curser can be converted into a variety of input tools to simulate, for example, a writing tool such as a pencil, a brush or a pen; an eraser or a smudge tool of various sizes; or even a color gun or a paint brush. Generally speaking, when choosing an input tool, there are three aspects a user needs to select: one is the type of tools; second is the size of the tool; and third is the color represented by the tool. For example, when a brush tool is to be selected, the size of the brush tip and the ink color should also be chosen.
Every time a new input tool is to be selected, the user usually has to click and select the above options in order to change the above properties. In other words, the user usually has to use the stylus to click on the menu, or possibly with the combination of inputs by keyboards or fingers, to carry out the procedure for selecting the properties of an input tool. During this process, the stylus may accidently click somewhere in the drawing area and unintentionally change the appearance of the drawing. If the user has noticed this mistake, then the error can be corrected. However, if the user overlooks the mistake and later saves the file, the error will be kept in the drawing area.
Therefore, the present application endeavors to find a solution that allows the user's hand to stay on the stylus, and allows a cursor corresponding to the stylus to stay in the drawing area while changing the tool options corresponding to the stylus.